Hissy Fit
by WizardsGirl
Summary: (30 Vote Winner) Harry is a Pokemon (Warnings Inside) One-Shot (May add more drabbles with Harry as different Pokemon) Currently Rated K.
1. Ekans Harry

**A/N:** Latest Poll Winner!  
Vote:

Harry is a Pokémon

 **Warnings:** Tired!Harry, Battle-Scarred!Harry, Kanto-Region's Gary Oak, Team Rocket Shenanigans, kinda-short-sorry...

 **Hissy Fit**

Harry sighed as he sunned himself on a nice, large, flat rock, sleepily staring out over the tall grass surrounding his resting place. He'd been stuck here for a good year now, after an accident in the Department of Mysteries had sent him through some vortex portal, dropping him in this strange world, in a body not his own, yet bearing every scar he'd gotten during the War and afterwards, which amounted to a rather battered, mangled-looking body, unfortunately, with no clothes and no Magic to hide them.

Shifting himself into a more comfortable position, Harry spotted a familiar, irritating Trainer trying to 'sneak' up on him and sighed, irritated. Ever since he'd discovered he was a "Pokémon" they'd been trying to "Catch" him, making him fight (and more often than not, _defeat_ ) their own Pokémon, the various, strange creatures with mostly elemental abilities that they "owned" or were "partnered" with.

Honestly, it was just annoying, most of the time.

"Go, PokéBall!" the boy shouted, throwing one of the half-red/half-white capture devised; Harry smacked it away with his tail neatly, and turned baleful green eyes onto the brown haired boy.

" _Ekansssss_ ," he hissed harshly, glaring at the young boy with his gravity-defying brown hair.

"Hmph!" The boy declared, smirking at Harry and making Harry narrow his green eyes, purple, heavily-scarred body rising up like a cobra, despite the lacking hood. "I don't see why you're being so stubborn, Ekans!" The boy, who Harry had long ago found out was named Gary Oak, was an arrogant little snot who Harry wanted nothing to do with, but who was determined to catch Harry all the same.

"Everyone already knows I'm going to be the best!" Gary continued; Harry hissed at him, and, irritated, slithered off his nice, warm, _comfortable_ rock, and disappeared into the tall grass while the boy continued to monologue. After a few minutes, he heard a distant, outraged shout, and smirked slightly before sliding carefully up His Tree and slinking into the whole in the trunk high in the branches. It gave him an excellent view of the sunset and a nice view of the sky, and Harry sighed as he coiled up there tightly, gaze pulled down to his scar-striped body, grimacing silently as he observed the various gouges and dips that turned his vibrant purple and yellow body pale lavender and creams.

One of the local Pokémon, a massive tan-and-cream bird with a red tail and a red-and-yellow crest, who called himself Pidgeot (his species as well as name, apparently there was no difference unless a trainer gave you a name), had taken one look at Harry and, grim, given him permission to stay in his territory, despite the fact that the bird-Pokémon usually hated having snake-Pokémon and other naturally carnivorous Pokémon anywhere near their nests. Harry had reassured him that he had no wish to eat the young birds that hopped around, and contented himself with the many, various Berries the meadow's edges offered.

Sighing, closing his eyes, Harry fought to ignore the memories the scars brought up, of the Dursleys and being in Voldemort's "Care" and various experiments after he'd stopped aging at twenty, and, instead, tried to just go to sleep.

 **~(Line Break)~**

Harry was resting on His Rock again, when he heard a commotion, and lifted his head to blink sleepily at the seen in front of him. There was a pretty redheaded woman and an equally-pretty blue-haired man laughing mockingly from inside a… _Hot-air balloon?_ Shaped like a cat-Pokémon called Meowth, if Harry remembered, and laughing with them was one shut Pokémon. Handing underneath the balloon was a cage with a yellow mouse-Pokémon which was trying to electrocute its way to freedom, only for the cage to absorb it.

"Pikachu!" A young boy cried, and Harry watched as the Pokémon Trainer ran after his stolen Pokémon, tripping and scraping his hands and knees badly, only to get back up and keep going. Harry watched him for a moment, before nodding to himself firmly.

" _Pidgeot!"_ he called; a flutter of wings, and the massive bird-Pokémon landed next to him, distastefully watching the scene before them.

" _You wish to interfere?"_ the deep-voice of the bird-Pokémon asked seriously; Harry nodded firmly.

" _I need some assistance, please,"_ Harry requested politely; Pidgeot eyed him for a serious second, than inclined his crested head.

" _Do not struggle,"_ the larger Pokémon ordered, and Harry blinked, confused, before Pidgeot lifted into the air, his gigantic talons wrapping easily around Harry's relatively small form, lifting him from the rock before they were gliding swiftly towards the balloon. _"I'm going to drop you now,"_ Pidgeot warned easily, and did just that, tossing Harry so that he landed _in_ the basket with the three thieves, making them yelp and scramble away from him.

" _Ekanssss_ ," Harry hissed threateningly, straightening up tall and opening his mouth warningly, building up his attack as they stared in shock.

"A Wild Ekans?!" The blue-haired man yelped; the redhead hissed back, plucking a PokéBall from her waist.

"I'll deal with this!" She announced. "Go, Arbo-!" Harry attacked; using a move he learned was called _Gunk Shot_. He essentially vomited disgusting gooey refuse at his target, with a fifty-percent chance of leaving them poisoned (he'd used it on a Trainer before, sending them to the hospital, after they'd actually _purposefully_ broken a young Pidgey's wing in the hopes a stronger Pokémon would appear. He got his wish, in a way).

" _Gak_!" The three shouted as putrid-smelling greenish-yellow vomit covered them and, flailing, they fell _out_ of the basket to land heavily on the ground, retching. Pleased with himself, Harry looked up at the various levers and buttons on the control panel, slithering up onto it to eye them carefully. One of them had a picture of the cage below him, so he jabbed it with his tail and carefully leaned over the side, watching as the cage began to lower.

"Pika?!" The captured Pokémon gasped, looking up at him, blinking. Harry grinned and waved a tail, and the Pikachu beamed back.

" _Thank you so much, Ekans!"_ he cried in a soft tenor; Harry saluted, and waited until the cage was on the ground and the Pokémon's relieved Trainer had opened it, before jabbing the convenient Self Destruct button and slithering down the cage's cable to the ground, just in time for the basket, balloon, and cage to be sent flying off into the sky, the cable whipping out and wrapping itself around the leg of one of the still-retching criminals, who screamed and grabbed his partners.

"Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaiiinnn!" They cried as the explosion pulled them up into the air and sent them flying off into the distance to disappear as a twinkle of light.

"… _That was weird,"_ Harry muttered, shaking his head, before blinking and looking up at the Trainer, who was now kneeling beside the snake-Pokémon, smiling warmly.

"Thank you so much, Ekans!" The boy cried, reaching forward and hugging Harry, who awkwardly patted him on the back with his tail, honestly embarrassed.

" _Ekanssss_ ," he managed, trying to reassure the kid that he didn't need any thanks. The boy shook his head and pulled back; swiping his sleeve over his eye as he quickly gathered his Pikachu back into his arms.

"Let's get you back to the Pokémon Center, Pikachu!" He declared, smiling, and Pikachu nodded, beaming happily, before blinking and pointing back at Ekans, ears twitching.

" _He should come too!"_ The Electric-Type Pokémon declared; Harry blinked, a little confused. He knew that, occasionally, Pidgeot would take one of his Flock into the closest human Town, if they were especially hurt or sick, and return a few hours later, but he didn't have a clue about what a Pokémon Center was.

"You're right, Pikachu!" The boy declared, smiling softly at his… Partner. "What do you say, Ekans?" He asked, offering a hand to the snake-Pokémon, who blinked up at his determined face, Pikachu hopping onto the boys shoulder with a hopeful expression. "Let's get you checked out too, just in case! Those are some pretty nasty scars, maybe Nurse Joy can help with them!" Harry hesitated, before sighing and grudgingly nodding, allowing himself to be lifted up onto the Trainers shoulder, Pikachu moving to sit upon the Trainer's hat.

" _Don't worry, Ekans,"_ Pikachu reassured as his Trainer began to carry them quickly towards town. _"Ash and I will make sure you're okay, and then you can go home if you want!"_ Staring from one reassuring, smiling face to the other, Harry could only smile a little back and glance back towards his lonely meadow, watching as Pidgeot flew off in the distant with a few members of his Flock.

…

" _Alright,"_ Harry sighed, resting his head on the Trainer's, Ash's, shoulder and hooking his tail absently in the boy's shirt sleeve. _"I'll trust you with this."_

He could only hope that he wouldn't come to regret it.

 **A/N:** I know it's pretty short, and probably disappointing, but I had this idea of a heavily battle-scarred, tired Harry who just wants to rest peacefully (but still has his Saving People Thing) as an Ekans, only to get swept up by Ash's "Let's be friends!" attitude and decide to protect the silly boy.

Feel free to run with this idea, you guys, just give me credit, okay?

The poll is now SIX VOTES YOU HAVE, and I have a list of all the options that were UNDER 10 VOTES and one of them must now reach 15. This is to give the less popular/newer options a chance, okay?

Thanks for reading and voting, guys!

(May or may not write more of Pokémon!Harry as different Pokémon One-Shots, just a thought *Shrugs*)


	2. Arbok Harry (Direct Sequel Ekans Harry)

**A/N:** Here, I got bored and made a second shot for the Ekans!Harry chapter. Next update on this fic will feature Harry as a different Pokemon, just fyi! Thanks for all the suggestions everyone!

Also, if you haven't already read it, my friend _**the black shinobi**_ took my Ekans!Harry chapter and turned it into an amazing fic called **Hissy Fit: Indigo League** which has a sequel already and everything! Please go check it out and support them! ^-^

 **Hissy Fit 2**

Harry sighed as he was called out of his PokeBall alongside Pikachu for a Team Battle. He had decided, after spending time with the charismatic duo, that travelling with Ash Ketchum on his Journey would be an interesting thing to do.

It took barely a week for him to realize that the boy was absolutely _hopeless_ when it came to staying out of trouble or tactical thinking.

Take now, for example.

 _"...That is a Ground-Type Pokemon,"_ Harry pointed out, expression completely deadpan as he stared at his opponent, a yellow-and-brown Pokemon which looked like the mix between an armadillo and a mole.

 _"Yeah, that's Sandslash!"_ Pikachu announced, nodding determinedly as he stood across from a Charmeleon. Harry eyed his opponent silently for a second, before sighing heavily and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his tail, closing his eyes for a second.

 _"Ash_ _ **does**_ _realize that Poison-Type Pokemon, like myself, are_ _ **weak**_ _to Ground-Types, doesn't he?"_ He asked mildly.

 _"...Er..."_ Pikachu pinned his ears back and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, making Harry slump a little bit and sigh again. The things he dealt with since he joined these two, seriously.

"Let's go, Pikachu, Ekans!" Ash called, turning his hat around and glaring determinedly across the battleground at the older teenager (Some lanky boy with green hair and a lip piercing wearing brown and tan clothes). "We can do this!" Harry shared a long look with his battle partner, taking in Pikachu's sheepish, pleading eyes, and sighed yet again.

 _"I'm too old for this,"_ he muttered, but he straightened up from his exasperated slump, focusing his sharp green eyes on his opponent. _"Let's do this, kiddo,"_ he announced, tightening his muscles and preparing to give his all into this fight.

He always did his best when the odds were against him, after all.

"Pikachu, use **Quick Attack**!" Ash ordered. "Ekans, hit him with your strongest **Bite**!"

 _"Got it!"_ Pikachu agreed, zipping forward in a rapid zigzag. Ekans lunged after him in silence, watching Sandslash as it flexed its massive fore-claws at him threateningly.

"Charmeleon, use **Ember** on Pikachu!" The Trainer shouted. "Sandslash, use **Fury Swipes**!"

 _"Roger,"_ the Sandslash trilled, voice masculine and thrumming with pleaue, flexing his claws so that the light glinted off the sharp tips. Harry narrowed his eyes, teeth tingling with with build-up of his upcoming **Bite**.

Again, the things he does for his young Trainer...

The next few minutes were filled with movement, Sandslash lunging across the space between them and lashing out at Harry, a gleam of red energy edging his already dangerous claws. The speed of the swipes left faint, red after-images in the air. Harry was forced to contort and twist rapidly, avoiding the majority of the attacks as best as he could, patiently waiting for an opening. He vaguely heard Ash yelling his name in worry when he was just a bit too slow to dodge and a jagged cut split the skin of his temple, blood splattering.

However, the injury was worth it, as he was able to duck under Sandslash's arm and slink his white-gleaming fangs into the Ground-Types shoulder, making him cry out in pain and instinctively backhand Harry, tearing the bite wound as the Ekans was forced away. Rolling with the momentum, Harry coiled rapidly back into place directly across from him opponent again.

"Are you okay, Ekans?" Ash asked him worriedly. Harry simply nodded, blinking blood from his eye silently as he remained focused on his opponent. "Alright then! Next, use **Gunk Shot** , okay?" Harry nodded and swayed upward, hissing wordlessly at his enemy, before lunging forward.

"Sandslash, use **Dig**!" The other Trainer shouted; nodding sharply, the Ground-Type did just that, rapidly burrowing underground. That didn't stop Harry, however. He simply ducked his head into the newly-created opening and released his **Gunk Shot**. Immediately, horrible smelling, yellow-green refuse erupted from his mouth and shot down the hole in a disgusting, slimy slide, burbling around the edges where it had splashed back out. Harry didn't blink, but the other Trainer gagged when the wind brought a whiff of the Attack towards him, covering his mouth with a shudder. No doubt his Pokemon would be having a much stronger reaction, trapped underground without any fresh air.

As if summoned by the thought, the ground nearby exploded outward, and the gagging, distinctly green-faced Sandslash slumped halfway out of the earth, claws covering his mouth as he gagged, splattered heavily with the disgusting attack.

"Finish him all with another **Bite** , Ekans!" Ash shouted, and Harry was more than willing to oblige, lunging forward and sinking his gleaming fangs into the other Pokemon's uninjured shoulder, making him cry out, inadvertently breathing in a fresh lungful of the horrible smell that coated him. With a choking grown, Sandslash passed out, and was quickly recalled by his Trainer.

Harry didn't have time to appreciate the fact that he had just won against a Pokemon who was, by its very Nature, supposed to be able to beat him nine times out of ten. At that very moment, Pikachu cried out in pain, as Charmeleon stopped listening to his shouting Trainer and sent a **Flamethrower** at the Electric-Type, glaring furiously as he lunged after the stunned and burned Pokemon.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, but Harry was already moving. Without hesitation, he used **Coil** to wrap himself around his younger Battle Partner, grimacing as sharp claws dug into his exposed sides before fire erupted around them as Charmeleon fired another **Flamethrower**. Harry ducked his head, using his own body to protect Pikachu, ignoring the pain that was surrounding him. In the shadows of his **Coil** , he took in the damage done to his young friend, eyeing the burns as Pikachu cringed and whimpered quietly. Something hard and cold flashed through Harry's eyes as he soundlessly hissed, slowly raising his head as the heat of the Fire-Attack finally abated.

 _"You little_ _ **brat**_ _,"_ he hissed, slowly rising up to his full height, glaring furiously down at the panting, glaring Charmeleon. That cold fury rose higher and higher as Harry glared, a shining white light beginning to pour from his scales. _"You're going to regret get_ _ **ting out of your PokeBall**_ _,"_ he snarled, the light growing almost blindingly bright as his whole body shifted and grew, changing as the light gleamed.

When it finally dissipated, what seemed like minutes later but was actually only seconds after it began, Harry flared his new hood harshly, hissing as he towered over the Fire-Type Pokemon, the snarling face on his hood seeming to add to his already intimidating figure, the scars and gouges all over his body helping the image along. Charmeleon rapidly backpedaled, but was too slow as the newly evolved Arbok lunged forward, mouth opening wide as a much more powerful **Bite** made his fangs all but glow.

The cry Charmeleon gave went unnoticed as Harry sank his teeth into the Pokemon, reared up, and shook him like a dog, before throwing him harshly into the dirt, knocking him unconscious. His Trainer quickly recalled his disobedient Pokemon, gulping under the wrathful glower of the larger-than-usual Arbok, which was saying something as the average Arbok is usually a little over eleven feet long. Harry's new form, however, was a good few inches over fifteen, and thickly muscled as well, which brought his many scars into harsh relief.

"Are you okay, Pikachu?" Ash asked worriedly from behind him, and Harry twitched his tail as he felt his Trainer gently pull the badly burned Pokemon from his lower coils, his green eyes remaining locked on the other Trainer, who awkwardly pulled out his wallet and, shifting uncomfortably under the Arbok's gaze, offered a small wad of bills towards Ash.

"Good fight," the boy muttered, as Ash uncertainly accepted the money, looking confused. "That, uh, should be enough for a couple of Burn Heals and such, for, you know," he gestured first at Pikachu, and then at Harry, who had large swaths of painful, swollen blisters. Ash's face cleared and he offered a warm smile.

"Thanks! And good job, that was a good battle," he told the other, shoving the bills into a pocket before offering his hand.

"Er, yeah," the other smiled unhappily as Harry shifted, muscles tensing and relaxing in both pain and mild aggression. The Trainer gulped and quickly pulled away, all but running away. "Bye!" He shouted, disappearing into the distance quickly, making Harry snort in distaste.

"Are you okay, Arbok?" Ash asked worriedly, lifting his free hand up to rest it tentatively on Harry's muzzle.

 _"Arrrrbok,"_ Harry churred, nudging against his Trainers palm, which patted him before reaching for his PokeBall.

"You did great, Arbok," Ash told him affectionately, tapping his PokeBall on Harry's nose. As he was returned to what he'd found amounted to a pocket-dimension set to the best of conditions for his species, Harry curled up in the artificial grass and hissed softly in pain. The next time he would be let out, it would be to be healed, he knew, and so he could relax and enjoy his now _much_ larger and more efficient form.

Being a Pokemon wasn't so bad, he acknowledged as he closed his eyes and let the adrenaline finally leave his body.

It wasn't so bad at all...

 **A/N:** And end. This is the end of the Ekans/Arbok!Harry Arc. Next chapter is a different Pokemon.

Now, to answer a couple of questions you may have about this specific chapter!

Why a Charmeleon, you ask? Because, as seen in the Anime and by what I've seen, this specific Pokemon is the "Moody Teenager" of the Pokemon World...

And, in all honesty, Charmeleon always made me think of Uchiha Sasuke from Naruto. Obsessed with being stronger and fire and not taking orders and FIRE.

So, yeah! Charmeleon.

As for his Trainer, that's just a random, no-name OC... Who I may name and use in WPI:R but meh, maybe not! ^-^

Anyways, see you next chapter!


	3. Lapras Harry (Turtle Turtle)

**A/N:** Alright, I picked this Pokemon Suggestion because I honestly liked the idea. So, thank you to _**MoonWolfAtlantis**_ for this prompt (Actually, thank you for the NINE Prompts, I will most likely be using them as other chapters later! ^-^)

 **Q &A AT THE BOTTOM**

 **Turtle Turtle**

Harry didn't really understand how it happened. He just, went to sleep as a human wizard...

And woke up as some sort of blue dinosaur turtle... thing. Honestly, he sort of looked like all those pictures Muggles has of Nessie. Blue, dolphin-like hide with darker blue spots and a cream underside, flippers, and an elongated neck, with a grey, spiky turtle shell thing. He had two curled-looking ears and a horn on his forehead, and he was over eight feet tall now.

He had no idea how it happened, but something deep in his chest, where his Magic once resided and now something similar yet _alien_ rested, told him there was no going back.

Well, he spent about a year ignoring that space, of course, stubbornly swimming around the many islands that this new world was made up of, no actual continents existing. He met a ridiculous number of bizarre creatures, even traveled for a little while with a pod of his own kind, which were called Lapras, for a few weeks. He was a type of Pokemon, elemental creatures that ran wild and were under the rule of what amounted to gods. Hell, the humans in this world could 'capture' them and were known to battle with them.

As uneasy as it made him, the idea that he was essentially a weapon for whatever human caught him, he also knew that, in this world, his new kind grew and evolved (rather literally) through battle and experience.

Still, after a year of constant travel and little to show for it in the way of returning to his own world, he had, despondently, settled down along the coastline of the Island Region known as "Johto". He didn't know the name of the area he chose, but he stayed in the caves on the outskirts of one of the less popular, rocky beaches, where the only other Pokemon around were a weird, worm-like Pokemon in a shell called Shuckle, and the occasional Corsola (Which, of course, looked like coral.).

Isolation was an old friend of Harry's, and he tended to stay within his caves during the day, when the higher tides kept most out, and at night, he would happily swim, enjoying the peace and quiet of the sea, and watch the distant glowing show of the Chinchou and their Evolved forms, the Lanturns.

Of course, he also spied on the humans a mile or so away, sometimes, watching them swimming and laughing, playing with one another and their Pokemon as well.

He told himself he wasn't lonely, but, just like when he was a child, it always rang hollow.

So, it really shouldn't have surprised him when he broke himself from his self-isolation in order to save someone, but it somehow _did_ surprise him.

He had been spying on the humans when he noticed one of the younger boys swim a bit too far out, laughing as he raced away from his friends. Unfortunately for him, however, he swam right into a riptide and was sucked beneath the surface.

" _Toby!_ " his friends shouted, their panicked cries drawing the attention of the Lifeguard on sight, but it would take too long for her and her partner, a Pokemon named Kingdra, to get to the boy. Harry, however, was already moving, his large flippers speeding him through the water, before, with a lunging twist much like the dolphins of his home world, he dove headfirst into the riptide and swam _with_ it, his massive lungs making it possible. He quickly caught up to the boy, who was desperately clinging to his nose and mouth, trying to hold what precious air he had in his lungs.

With a trilling call, Harry grabbed his attention, watching as the boys brown eyes went wide, before the human-turned-Lapras dove under him. He felt small hands grab desperately onto the spines of his shell, a feeling of _rightness_ coming from the action, as Harry threw the two of them from the riptide and swam strongly upward toward the surface.

They erupted from the water in a spray which, in the afternoon sun, shined with temporary rainbows, Harry's exultant, trilling call echoing around them as he slammed back down, making another spray. When the water settled, he was floating calmly, young Toby coughing and gasping for air on his back, where it felt like the boy was _meant_ to be. Sedately swimming towards the rapidly approaching Lifegaurd and her Pokemon, Harry examined the feeling uncertainly, before deciding that it wasn't _Toby_ , per se, that felt right, but rather the act of _carrying_ him that felt right.

As the Lifeguard made it to him, Harry nodded at her and remained as still and non-threatening as possible as her Pokemon eyed him sharply from his armored face, eyes a deep, royal purple. Well, a five-foot-tall sea horse wasn't the weirdest thing Harry's ever seen, in this world or the last, so he was content to just watch the the young woman on the Kingdra's back cautiously climbed onto Harry's shell to check young Toby over.

"Let's get you back to the beach, kiddo," she finally announced, after firmly putting a life-vest on the young boy, who was slumped exhaustedly against Harry's shell. She started to move him, and Harry trilled at her, not wanting that feeling of _rightness_ to leave him just yet. The woman hesitated, glancing at him, and then back to Kingdra, before nodding and smiling gently at Harry, her blue eyes kind as she shoved her short, dark green hair out of her face.

"Think you can follow us up to the beach, Lapras?" She asked him; Harry nodded firmly and turned his bright green eyes towards the beach, waiting until the woman was back on her own Pokemon before swimming carefully alongside the other.

 _"...You did well, Lapras,"_ Kingdra told him as they swam, his voice deep but oddly layered, as if there was a faint, slightly off echo. Harry trilled wordlessly in thanks, and Kingdra nodded solemnly, but the two didn't speak again afterwards. Toby was safely returned to a man and woman who were apparently his Parents, the two of them thanking Harry again and again, the man, whose name was Brad, even gave him several strange treats that were almost like little cakes, called Poffins, which were rather delicious, before leaving.

After that day, Harry found himself more often then not patrolling the sam,e stretch of beach, helping the Lifeguards and their Pokemon keep watch. He would occasionally intervene when any of the swimmers went out too far, or any of the other Wild Pokemon tried to attack, but otherwise he just drifted about, languid.

It took barely a month before the Lifeguards got him his own little Lifeguard hat, declaring him an honorary member of the Pistia Beach Lifeguard Team.

And, while life wasn't _nearly_ perfect or back to his usual level of Normal, this niche he'd created for himself was good enough for him.

Harry was content, for now.

 **A/N:** There you go (I actually had this entire thing written out months ago, but I lost internet for a week and forgot about it until someone reviewed on this fic and mentioned the fact I still have it marked as Complete)

A **Pistia** is a type of water flower, the name was chosen b/c all of the Johto cities  & Towns are named after plants, and it was either Pistia or Lillypad and Pistia sounded more interesting and more likely to be around a 'less popular' Beach.

JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW:

YES, this fic is marked COMPLETE and that is because each 'chapter' is more or less a complete drabble/fic. THEY ARE ALMOST TOTALLY UNCONNECTED ONE/TWO-SHOTS. This fic is labled COMPLETE because adding a 'chapter' doesn't make this story 'continued'.

Keep sending me prompts. I will eventually get to your Pokemon Suggestion, and it will be added.

Thank you for reading, guys!

(Cough-Spoiler-cough)

 _Eggs or another chapter/oneshot for this fic will most likely be updated next_

(End Cough)

Don't forget to send me more prompts! ^-^


End file.
